


Best Man

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Man, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil talk before Clint gets married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

Clint was ready. Today he was getting married to the love of his life, Natasha Romanov. Right now they were in Budapest on a mission. 

But neither could wait. So they decided to get married in a small ceremony. 

"You look good".

It was his best man and friend, Phil Coulson. Phil was also their handler.

Phil smiled at him.

Clint said, "Hey Phil thanks for doing this."

Phil said, "Your welcome. Anything for you."

Clint said, "Still we are on a mission and this against protocol."

Phil said, "You and Nat deserve to be happy. Don't worry about Fury, I'll handle him. Now lets go. You have to get married."

Assured, Clint and Phil walked out of the room.


End file.
